


Wintergreen

by ahimsabitches



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: This is a gift fic for a dear friend SenkoWakimarin, and a follow-up to their fic Honeysuckle and Mistletoe.





	Wintergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenkoWakimarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/gifts).



Wade rested his chin on Nathan's shoulder. “Know what I found on the internet today?”

Nathan said nothing and watched a bluejay harass a crow three times its size. The crow swooped and dove with far more grace than any human-built aircraft, but it was not enough to shake the yelling jay. That didn't remind Nathan of any other pair of animals at all, nope.

Wade booped Nathan's nose. “Know what I found on the internet today?”

Nathan said nothing and swept his gaze across the park, scanning passersby for anything _shitty._ He knew he didn't need to, not _really_ ; the worst any of them would be carrying out here would be a pistol; even the police here packed lukewarm heat at best. It was almost _cute._ Cute and naive and awful. It made his heart hurt.

Wade grabbed Nathan's bottom jaw and flapped it. In an entirely unfair and damnably funny falsetto parody of his voice, Wade chirruped, “'Oh my god, sugarbear, what did you find? Tell me, oh  _please_ , my loins are just  _bursting_ to know.'” Wade let go of Nathan's face and pulled them down an unfamiliar but pleasantly manicured path. “I found a  _gun_ , right, that  _only points at people's dicks._ They're selling it for thirty thousand dollars.”

Mechanical tendons in his neck whirring softly, Nathan swiveled his head to meet Wade's eyes. No mask today, but his hood was up. “And you bought it, didn't you?”

“You bet your adorable robot ass I did not,” Wade scoffed. “Are you kidding? That's so fucking stupid. I mean, it's great for casual vengeance on a Tuesday afternoon, but even if you shoot a man directly in the biggest, thickest, most glorious, rampant pulsing veiny--”

“Okay, okay--”

Wade lay a finger against Nathan's lips. “--perfect throbbing lusciously purple eighteen-inch monster pornstar boner ever bonered, the blood will  _not_ spray as far as you think it will, and that unfortunately castrated individual will still have plenty of testosterone running through his freakishly manly body to mount a solid counterattack before you could manage to wrestle with whatever fucked up laws of physics prevent you from aiming the gun at a more... killy spot.”

Nathan sighed and allowed a tiny smile to tickle one corner of his mouth. Wade's arm looped through his and Wade's hips nudged his with every step they took. He wondered briefly if Wade kept close because he was cold; he only wore jeans, a hoodie and a t-shirt under it, but if the man treated loss of a limb with no more bother than a shaving nick, Nathan didn't think December weather would break him.

But just in case...

“Are you cold? Want my coat?”

Wade turned a thousand-watt smile on him, and it made him ache. “Aww, baby, you're so sweet. No, you keep it. You need it to keep your old-man circulation going.” Wade patted Nathan's muscular chest and turned them down another, narrower path. Naked, spindly trees leaned their fingery limbs over the path. They looked much more tired than spooky.

“Wade, where are we going?”

“To find the man with the giant dick and get him to buy me dinner,” Wade said, peering expectantly around the next bend. He cast about as if looking for something, then glanced at Nathan as if seeing him for the first time. “Oh! Hey, Man With Nicely Sized Veiny Robot Dick! You'll do,” he said, and gave Nathan's crotch a healthy squeeze. “Buy me dinner later?”

Nathan clenched his jaw against a grunt of surprise and stuffed his hands in the pockets of the fur-lined bomber jacket. “Maybe.”

“I'll take that as a 'Wade you silver-tongued minx, of course I'll buy you dinner and then ravish you until you forget your name'.”

It was goddamn  _ uncanny, _ how Wade could wiggle past all his walls and strike, without trying or lying or losing that dumb idiot grin, where he was softest and truest. 

It was  _ supposed _ to be the other goddamn way  _ around. _

Until he'd met Wade, Nathan had never encountered that before. Granted, nothing about Wade had been familiar or sensible. Still really wasn't. That may have been why he'd fallen for him; the apocalypse into which he'd been thrust had grown like something malignantly alive-- like the virus they'd put inside him--into every chamber of his heart, until it had become the only familiar thing; the only sensible thing. The only goddamn thing.

But Wade was everything

_(full stop)_

his life until now had not been. It had taken some getting used to, especially the way Wade's hands never seemed to leave him. A large part of him, though, never wanted to get used to it. Never wanted to lose the brief, staticky sizzle of electricity that he could write off as interference from the nanotech when Wade's breath gusted over his neck, when his twitchy hands clawed into Nathan's bare skin, when Wade's endless prattle turned soft and whimpery and desperate against his chest.

“And here we are,” Wade proclaimed. Nathan blinked himself back to the world. They stood before a large glass building, rearing two stories into the winter sky. Nathan cocked an eyebrow at the glass door in front of them, opaque with mist and an odd green film.

“What is this?” Nathan asked.

By way of answer, Wade led them in.

Heat, wet and thick and  _ riotous  _ with the reek of wild, growing earth, smacked Nathan in the face. He took a reflexive breath and coughed it out again, the change from the smoky-steel winter air too much to take gracefully.

“I did flowers last year, so naturally this year I had to do...well...the rest. Merry Christmas, you wrinkly bastard.”

Nathan's jaw fell as he gazed up and across the greenhouse, his brain positively  _ whirring _ trying to process the gently rustling green, dressed here and there in coats of every nodding color. His feet carried him reverently forward, down a path narrowed here by a clot of white foxglove overreaching its bounds, there by jasmine so fragrant and delicate it squeezed his lungs. 

He tore his eyes from the flowers and looked at Wade, humming awe softening to love.

Wade beamed, effervescent. “Like it? I made it myself.”

Nathan's grin dropped. His brain went blank. “You...you  _ what?” _

Wade pulled a face and snorted. “Oh my fucking god, no, I'm kidding. Jesus. But I only got this place for an hour. C'mon, let's hurry up and enjoy the plants.” Wade pulled him deeper into the green.

 


End file.
